Kiss Me
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: 5 times a party game forced Kurt and Sebastian to kiss, and the 1 time they mutually agreed to. Au with Sebastian at Dalton with Blaine and Kurt.


**Story: **Kiss Me

**Summary:** 5 times a party game forced Kurt and Sebastian to kiss, and the 1 time they mutually agreed to. Au with Sebastian at Dalton with Blaine and Kurt.

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Cursing, underage drinking

* * *

1

Kurt was pissed. Rachel Berry's Train Wreck Extravaganza was supposed to be his chance at having a real shot at impressing Blaine. He was going to be perfectly sober and take care of the boy as he drank and had fun with his friends. It was going to be perfect.

Except, Sebastian Smythe existed.

Sebastian Smythe with his rich boy good looks and his bad attitude was the ban of Kurt's existence. Every time he came just a bit closer to Blaine, Sebastian was there to thwart him. Case in point, Sebastian following behind him and in front of Blaine as they descended into the Berry's basement. "Kurt!" Rachel's voice broke Kurt out of his thoughts and he smiled softly at the obviously drunk girl at the bottom of the stairs. "You are here! And you brought boys!"

Sebastian chuckled behind him, which earned him a glare from Kurt. "This is Blaine and Sebastian," he said when he turned back around to Rachel. "How drunk are you?"

"It tastes like pink Kurt," Rachel all but screamed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stage. He briefly looked back at Blaine, who merely smiled kindly as he stood next to Sebastian.

He quickly forgot about Sebastian gate crashing his attempted plans in favor of watching a party that was obviously living up to its name. Aside from Finn and himself, and surprisingly Sebastian, everyone else was shit-faced drunk. Brittany was stripping, Santana was sulking, Puck was being yelled at and Blaine was dancing as if he had epilepsy. It was all greatly amusing, until Rachel yelled "Spin the bottle" and the group went crazy.

"This is a bad idea," Kurt whispered to Finn as they headed towards the circle. Kurt sat next to Blaine and across from Sebastian, who was whispering intently with Puck. "Doing okay there Blaine?"

"This is fun," he whispered loudly. "Thank you for brining me." He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and watched the game intently.

Rachel leaned forward to reach the bottle, looking up at Finn with what Kurt assumed was an attempt at sexy eyes, and spun. Kurt watched the bottle turn and slow, getting a little anxious as it slowed near him. "BLAINE!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh as Rachel pointed to Blaine, who had lifted his head off Kurt's shoulder with wide eyes. "Oh this is too good." Kurt imagined it would be amusing to see the very gay Blaine kiss Rachel Berry and he laughed as their lips tentatively touched. He stopped laughing when the two of them really started to go at it, breaking away only when they were breathless.

He wasn't in the mood for the game anymore, especially when Blaine landed back next to him with a dazed expression on his face and wasn't paying attention until Santana yelled, "Get some Hummel."

Kurt's head snapped up, hoping to god that it wasn't Rachel again, but saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

"You get the pleasure," Sebastian said with a smirk, "of kissing me."

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Kurt hissed.

Blaine laughed, "Yay!"

Sebastian glared at him, "Let's just get this over with Hummel. I knew kissing a girl was an option when I joined the game, although I don't think I'll enjoy it quite as much as Blaine did."

Kurt wanted to hit him. He wasn't a violent person but in that moment he wanted to hit Sebastian Smythe in the fucking face. Everyone was watching him and he knew that if he backed down, he'd look like the prude they all thought he was. "Fine Meerkat," Kurt met the boy halfway and before he could even think about it, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into the kiss.

Sebastian's eyes widened but he pressed back with the same amount of pressure. They broke away quickly, both of them moving back to their respected spaces. Kurt tried to forget the kiss for the rest of the night, as he helped a very drunk Blaine into his bed. He vowed to never go to another party again.

* * *

2

Sebastian was in the middle of a very interesting game of beer pong when Anderson walked in practically dragging Hummel with him. He hadn't expected either of them to show up, after the events of the last party they all attended. Jeff and Nick greeted them with cups of the punch and Sebastian watched as Hummel sipped it delicately. God...the kid couldn't be more lame if he tried. "Sebastian, drink motherfucker."

Sebastian turned his attention back to the game. It took another hour before everyone was good a drunk and for Wes to suggest Truth or Dare. Sebastian head over with everyone else, landing on the couch next to Jeff and smirking when Blaine dragged Kurt over. "All right," Wes said as everyone gathered. "David, truth or dare?"

"Truth," David said and stuck his tongue out when all the guys booed.

"Did you really do nefarious things to my gavel?"

Sebastian laughed as David's eyes grew wide. "I...fuck. Yes, I may have shown your gavel the darker side of Dalton."

Wes looked like he would explode, so David turned his attention to the game. "Nick, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nick said with a smirk. It promptly fell when David announced his dare, something to do with hot sauce. Sebastian tuned out, waiting for the game to get interesting.

"Kurt," Thad said and Sebastian's eyes snapped up. The boy in question was blushing and Sebastian couldn't wait to watch this.

"Dare," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow, surprised that Hummel would take such a chance, but almost laughed out loud when Thad said, "I dare you to give us a strip tease."

"Thad..." Blaine warned but the rest of the guys agreed and started chanting Kurt's name. Sebastian watched, mostly amused and bored, as Hummel tentatively begin stripping his layers. He figured the boy would chicken out, but Hummel kept going until his shirt dropped to the floor. He was pale, but not at all girly. With the clothes gone, Kurt was kind of gorgeous. He had creamy skin that begged to be marked and arm muscles that looked like they could hold someone down and make them take it. Sebastian shook his head to free it from the thoughts of Hummel. Even if Hummel was slightly attractive under his layers of clothes, he was still a frigid bitch.

The game kept going until Jeff turn to him with a smile. "Sebastian, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sebastian said in a bored tone. He wasn't shy about anything or scared to do anything that Jeff's mind could come up with.

"I dare you to make out with Kurt. Open mouth and tongues."

Kurt made a noise and muttered something to Blaine and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Fine, but the twink comes to me."

"Fuck off Sebastian," Kurt said. "Take a look in the mirror, you are just as much of a twink as me."

Sebastian grinned, "Oh baby...I'm nothing like you." He stood up, walking over to Kurt and hauling him up off the floor. He ignored the glare as he wrapped one arm around his waist and cupped his cheek with the other hand. "You should be so lucky to make out with me," he whispered.

"You are a conceited, arrogant, spoiled...mmph!"

Sebastian cut off the words with a kiss, taking advantage of Kurt's open mouth to slip his tongue inside. Kurt seemed shocked, his lips barely moving against Sebastian's assault. After a few seconds, Kurt pushed Sebastian's chest, forcing him to let go and break the kiss. Sebastian smirked as Kurt turned on his heel and fled from the room, Blaine scrambling to get up and follow him. "Honestly, some people just can't handle all this."

A few of the Warblers laughed and the game resumed.

* * *

3

Kurt had sworn he'd never go to another party again, and this time he meant it. Twice he'd been forced into the alcohol infested teenage right-of-passage and twice he'd had to lock lips with the most vile, disgusting...okay and slightly good kisser Sebastian. He wasn't going to another damn one and since he'd transferred back, it didn't seem likely he'd be invited.

Of course, he should have known about Blaine.

Blaine Anderson was dapper, kind, sweet, handsome, and undeniably clueless. Despite all the hints Kurt had dropped, Blaine still remained his best friend and nothing more. He'd been hoping for some kind of emotional announcement when he'd switched schools...but he got nothing. Instead he got an invitation via text for another party, this time for Blaine's birthday.

He had wanted to say no. He thought as he walked up the driveway of Blaine's house that he should have said no. But Blaine had practically begged when Kurt hesitated and he couldn't find it in him to resist.

The party was pretty much in full swing when Kurt walked into the house, Jeff planting a kiss on his cheek as soon as he walked into the game room. Blaine was playing some dancing video game that made him look insane with Nick, Sebastian was playing pool with David and Wes was fondling his gavel in the corner. Everything would have been great, if Jeff hadn't opened his mouth. "Kurt's here...he is he is...we can play now."

"Jeff," Blaine said but was quickly drowned out by the chorus of boys around him. They all cheered as Nick and David pulled two chairs in the middle of the floor back to back.

"Play what," Kurt said as he moved to stand next to Blaine and watch Jeff put little slips of paper in a hat.

"Slap or kiss," Blaine whispered. "Two people sit in the chairs and music plays. When the music stops, they move their head to either the left or the right. If they both move their head facing each other, they kiss. If they move their head opposite each other, they can slap each other gently in the face."

Kurt groaned, "Why does every game involve kissing?"

Blaine smiled and nudged him gently. "Well, it's all up to chance as to who you get paired up with. I'm sure you won't get paired..."

"Kurtie-kins," Jeff slurred, "And Sebby-webby."

Both boys focused more on the nicknames and glaring at Jeff. It took Kurt about a minute before he realized what Jeff had just said. "No. No. Fuck this shit, I'm not kissing him again."

Sebastian grinned, "The lady doth protest too much."

"Fuck off Sebastian," Kurt said. He knew logically that he shouldn't be so angry, but he was sick of kissing Sebastian and then listening to the insults. He wanted to kiss Blaine, or maybe even Jeff.

"Hey," Blaine said as he placed a hand on Kurt's arm. "There is a fifty percent chance that you'll get to slap him in the face."

"Not with my luck," Kurt mumbled. He watched Sebastian take a seat on the chair, arms crossed and smirking. He could do this. He could beat his horrible luck and be able to finally slap that smirk off his face. "Fine," he said as he sat down in the chair.

The music started and the Warblers all looked on as Kurt shifted in his seat. He tried to pick up clues as to which way Sebastian would be turning, but he couldn't. The music stopped and Kurt snapped his head to the left. Only to meet emerald green eyes and a smirk. "Pucker up Hummel," he said and that was all the warning he got before lips were pressed against his. The kiss was gentle, Sebastian's lips soft against his own. He could almost pretend...

Kurt ripped himself away from the kiss and out of the chair. "I hate you meerkat."

"Feeling is mutual princess."

* * *

4

"No."

"Kurt..."

"I will not attend another party, where there is alcohol involved. It leads to bad judgements and I always end up kissing Sebastian."

Blaine sighed, laying back against Kurt's bed. "Well, is he a bad kisser?"

Kurt glared, "You mean the Dalton slut hasn't kissed you yet?"

Blaine shook his head, "Sebastian said something about me being too vanilla for him."

Kurt had to stop himself from laughing at that, because despite how much he hated Sebastian, vanilla was a perfectly fitted description for Blaine. After Kurt had come back from Nationals, he decided that he'd only ever crushed on Blaine because he was everything he'd imagined in a boyfriend. In New York, there were clubs filled with all different kinds of boys and Kurt could wait until then to find the perfect boyfriend. Blaine was his best friend and he intended to keep him as such. "Well, I'm not going."

"It will Warblers and New Directions," Blaine pointed out, "so your chances of getting Sebastian in another game is less. Come on, it's the 'Still Better Than Vocal Adrenaline (No Matter What The Judges Say) party. You can't ditch it."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the insane title Rachel and Wes had insisted on. "I swear Blaine, if I end up locking lips with Sebastian again, I am going to burn your whole bow tie collection."

Blaine gasped in horror but smiled at Kurt.

-x-

"So," Blaine said as he came to stand beside Kurt. "So far, no lip locking."

Kurt rolled his eyes, sipping his diet coke.

"Suck and Blow bitches," Santana said as she held up a single playing card.

"You just had to say something, didn't you." Kurt and Blaine stepped into the line, immediately separated by the mass of Warblers and New Direction kids who stepped up to play the game. He ended up next to Jeff and David, neither of which wouldn't be so bad in the grand scheme of things.

Kurt watched as the playing card began going around the room and the kisses that happened each time it fell. It was amusing to see Puck and Finn lock lips and Kurt felt confident that Sebastian wasn't in line next to him. Jeff smiled as he turned to Kurt and blew out. Kurt sucked in, the card sticking to his lips and he turned to...

The card fell as Kurt let out too early and Sebastian didn't suck hard enough. "What the fuck are you doing there?" Kurt hissed out as someone picked up the card and kept the game going behind them.

"David left to the bathroom," Sebastian said. "Come on Hummel, you can't still be mad. It's old news now." And with that he leaned forward, pressing another soft kiss to Kurt's lips and licked along his bottom lip.

Kurt jumped away from him, "Fuck this."

It wasn't until he was home in his bead, that he realized just how much that small kiss had affected him.

* * *

5

He had no intentions to show up at Puck's Beginning of Summer Lost Weekend. He hadn't really expected to be invited, but Puck had said something about sex sharks looking out for each other. So Sebastian couldn't exactly decline the invitation and showed up looking as good as he could.

Ok, so he had another motive. As Blaine pointed out the night before, Sebastian had been looking for any reason to be near Kurt since the last party they were at together. At first the kisses were fun, Kurt got all riled up and the insults flew out of him like water our of a facet. The problem was, Sebastian was starting to like them. Kurt's strip tease at the Dalton sleepover had been exciting, but it was the fire in his eyes at Blaine's birthday that really made Sebastian's blood boil.

He'd once told Blaine that he'd never kiss him because he was too vanilla. Kurt was anything but vanilla. Kurt was fire, intensity, and surprising sex appeal all in one. And Sebastian was determined to make Kurt feel these things too.

"Hey," Puck said as Sebastian entered the house. "Glad you could make it."

"Sure thing," Sebastian said. "Princess here?"

"Somewhere," Puck said. "We playing 7 minutes of heaven later, want me to rig it for you?"

Sebastian grinned, Puck had always been perceptive. "You and me, we are going to get along just fine Puckerman. Now, drinks?"

Kurt was laughing in the corner with a few girls when he laid eyes on him. He loved the way Kurt's eyes flashed with anger before turning his attention away from him. Sebastian knew that even though he tried to fight it, Kurt felt some form of attraction to him. "So," Puck said from the middle of the room. "Game time. Game is 7 minutes in heaven. Rules are simple. Names are picked out of this hat." Puck shook the hat and Sebastian chanced a glance at Kurt. He had rolled his eyes but he looked nervous, like he knew what was coming. Of course, before now it had all been luck that they'd ended up paired. This time it was a guarantee and Sebastian couldn't wait.

The first couple was Finn and Brittany, which didn't seem to please either Rachel or Santana. When their seven minutes were up, Santana all but ripped the door off the wall and jerked Brittany away. "Sebastian and..."

Sebastian watched Kurt flinch back into the corner, trying to hid behind Mercedes. "Kurt."

"Fuck me," Kurt said.

"Only if you beg," Sebastian said as he headed to the closet. "Aren't you coming?"

Kurt eyed him wearily, "You seem pleased with this."

"Well, I have kissed you before. It could have been a girl." Sebastian closed the door behind them and instantly darkness surrounded them.

"I thought I was one," Kurt said with disdain.

Sebastian laughed, "Aww...did Kurtie get his feelings hurt?"

Kurt reached out, managing to smack Sebastian in the arm. "You aren't Jeff and you aren't drunk, so don't fucking call me that."

"Such naughty language," Sebastian said in a low tone. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could make out Kurt's form against the wall. He stepped forward, "Did you always have such a dirty mouth or is that only around me?"

"You bring out my worst," Kurt said.

"Mmhm," Sebastian agreed. "I like the fire."

"What are you...hey get away from me!" Kurt pushed back against the chest that had come up in front of him.

"Do you really want me to?" Sebastian leaned down enough that his lips pressed against Kurt's ear. "Do you really want me to go away?"

Kurt pressed against his chest harder, "More than you can imagine."

Sebastian's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and his other pinned Kurt's shoulder to the wall behind him. "See, I still think you protest too much. Don't you believe in fate Hummel? This is the fifth time that we've been in this position."

"I believe that something wants to punish me," Kurt hissed. "I've got no interest in you or your lips."

Sebastian laughed, "Is that so?" He trailed his lips across Kurt's neck and was rewarded with a choked off moan. "I think you'd like it. What my lips could do to you."

"No..."

"Shh," Sebastian said with a finger over Kurt's lips. "You think too much Kurt. I can make you feel good. I can do thing with my lips," he pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, "and my tongue," he licked around the shell of Kurt's ear and earned a whimper, "and my teeth that could make you fall apart." Sebastian scrapped his teeth over Kurt's Adam apple and the other boy moaned. "See?"

Kurt shook his head, "Just because you can cause a physical reaction in me doesn't mean I want anything to do with you."

"Oh you poor, delusional boy," Sebastian whispered. "You want me just as much as I want you. The only difference is, I can admit it."

"I don't..." Kurt stopped and looked up. In the dark he couldn't see Sebastian's eyes, just the general location of his face. "You want me?"

Sebastian grinned and pushed closer, his body trapping Kurt against the wall. "Since Blaine's birthday," he whispered. "Maybe before. You were pretty hot stripping for all those boys."

"Oh god, don't remind me."

"Why? You were sexy. Under all those layers, with that creamy skin. I bet you'd beg for me to explore it with my mouth. Kiss your hips, lick your nipples..." Sebastian's lips once again pressed against Kurt's ear, "suck your cock."

"Seb..." Whatever Kurt was going to say was lost when Sebastian pressed their lips together. He plunged his tongue into the other boy's mouth, enjoying the pure flavor that was Kurt. It took a minute, but Kurt's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck and he kissed back, moving his tongue along with Sebastian's.

Minutes faded into each other as they kissed, pressed up against each other. Kurt made the most amazing noises when Sebastian broke the kiss, opting to kiss along his neck and collarbone. It was amazing. It was heaven.

And then it was over. The door burst open and Kurt pushed him away. There was no denying what they had done, with Kurt's kiss stung lips and Sebastian's messy hair. But Kurt straightened his clothes, gave Sebastian one last cryptic look, and left the party.

Sebastian went back to Dalton that night feeling a little emptier than when he'd left it. He ignored Blaine's questions and fell into his bed.

It wasn't until the next morning that he got the text.

**It's Kurt. Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow at four.**

* * *

+1

Kurt half expected Sebastian not to show up. He spent most of the night convincing himself that Sebastian was playing a very intricate game that included evil plans of rigging the games and toying around with Kurt, especially when Sebastian didn't answer his text. He spent the bette part of the morning convincing himself that somehow, Sebastian did have a base attraction to him and that he might have ruined it by walking out of the party. When he did get a text back, about noon, he almost told Sebastian to not bother.

Except, he needed to know.

Kurt sipped his coffee from a corner table and watched as Sebastian's car pulled up and Sebastian jumped out. On a purely ascetic level, Kurt could admit that Sebastian was attractive. He had bright green eyes, was tall and lean without being lanky, most of the time his hair was decent, and he had a nice smile when he was actually being sincere. It also helped that he was confident in himself, even if it was sometimes also his downfall.

"Hey," Sebastian said as he slid into the chair in front of Kurt.

"You look like hell," Kurt said quickly. Sebastian's eyes had serious bags under them, his hair seemed a little lackluster, and he was frowning.

"I didn't sleep well and then Blaine spent all afternoon asking me insane questions. I barely managed to escape." Sebastian groaned as he looked up at the line of people waiting to order.

Kurt bit his lip in thought before sliding his cup across the table. "You can...finish it if you want. You look like you need it."

Sebastian raised and eyebrow in suspicion but took the offered cup. It wasn't his normal order, Kurt liked the chocolatey drinks and he liked the caramel, but it was warm and caffeinated and it eased a small part of him. "So..."

"Did you rig the games?"

"The last one," Sebastian admitted. "The others were luck and Jeff being a dick."

Kurt nodded, "Why did you rig the last one?"

Sebastian sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I told you babe, I want you."

"Suddenly? I mean, Sebastian you and I borderline hate each other."

"There'a a fine line between love and hate, right? Not saying I'm suddenly head over heels in love with you or anything. I'm just saying that you and I, we've got passion." Sebastian drained the last bit of coffee.

Kurt sighed, "I don't do one night stands."

Sebastian nodded, "I know that."

"I like dates and romance."

"I know that too, I do room with Blaine." Sebastian sighed, "Look...I'm not sure I'll be good at it. But Blaine says I should stop being 'damaged' and try if I want something."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine's always full of wise and insightful words." The sarcasm in Kurt's voice wasn't missed on Sebastian and he laughed softly. "Do you...want to date me?"

"I want to kiss you," Sebastian said quickly. "I like fighting with you too."

Kurt knew that this wasn't perfect. It wasn't a confession of love or deeper feelings. It wasn't anything like he'd imagined. But somehow, it fit. He pushed himself up so that he could lean across the table and kiss Sebastian's lips softly. "Then go get us more coffee," he whispered as he sat back down, "and this can be a first date."


End file.
